


The Best Ending....

by orphan_account



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Angst, Barely any Comfort, Blood, Drabble, Gen, Hurt, Plot Bunny, Stabbing, THIS IS VERY ANGSTY BE CAREFUL, Time Travel, Time Travel Fic i'm never going to write completely, mentions of - Freeform, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a plot bunny from a Post-canon fantastical Coco fic i'm never going to write. Theres gonna be a lot of these tbh.WHAT YOU  NEED TO KNOW BEFORE READING: Miguel has traveled back in time to try to stop Hector from every dying in the first place.





	The Best Ending....

Miguel had not expected the knife. 

Ernesto didn't seem like the type to kill directly like that. Poisoning? Throwing people off of buildings? Yeah. But getting blood on his hands? Never

So it made sense that once the blood started coming, he dropped the knife, trembling.

Though… perhaps that had been because he hadn't hit his intended target. 

In his pain-driven shock Miguel had yet to realized that Héctor was desperately trying to hold him upright, trembling at the blood coming from the boys side. His widened eyes steeling to rage as he looked at the frozen man in front of him

“You… you bastard!!! Look what you've done!!” He barked at Ernesto, who took a trembling step back. He tried to adjust his hold on Miguel but heard the poor child hiss in pain- suddenly realizing where it was coming from, and looked down, gently going to his knees in an attempt to reach the wound without hurting him further.

“Aye. Aye, estas bien, Miguel.. it's okay” he managed to say softly as he got the boy to lean against him, getting his blood on his charro suit- as if he even cared “You did this…” he looked up to continue, but Ernesto had fled, he scowled “Coward..” 

“Héctor…?” Miguel squeaked out, taking Héctor back to the immediate issue. His one hand holding the boy up and the other finding the wound, applying pressure desperately, blood getting all over his hand. 

“It's-its okay, Miguel.” He tried to steady his voice, trying to ignore the slick, thick blood getting all over him and the small boy “It's alright you're going to be fine- it's-” 

“I did it” Miguel smiled up at him

“... What..?” He looked the boy in the face “Did what?” 

“I stopped him.. You can go home.. You can go see Coco again. It's different this time” he rambled out, a grin on his face - his dimple prominent. Hector furrowed his brow

“Differ-what are you talking about, Chamaco?” He held his hand harder against the wound, desperate to stop the bleeding. Miguel hissed slightly, feeling lightheaded. 

“... I .. lied about my last name” the boy admitted, leaning his head into Héctor’s chest “My name isn't Miguel Iglesias… it's Rivera..” 

Hectors heart jumped to his throat. They were.. related? Was that what Miguel was trying to reveal? 

“I-I'm you're great great grandson, from the future” he tried to breathe evenly, but every breath felt harder. He didn't have much time left to explain himself, he could feel it.

“What? Miguel, you're delirious from the loss of blood, I have to get you to a doctor, or a hospital- “

“N-no! It's true it's-” he tried sitting up, but jerked in pain, letting out a harsh yell 

“Callate, chamaco! Don't move, just let me get up, okay?” 

“The drink he was giving you… was-” 

“Poisoned, I know” Héctor responded solemnly. “You ….. knew” 

“.... He kills you… and mamà Imelda never knew…. and she bans music …” He felt darkness creeping in at the edge of his vision but struggled to stay awake. He couldn’t leave yet. He couldn’t. “B-but I stopped him.. It’s different this time its…” 

“How did you know her - Miguel, Miguel please, just focus on staying awake” Hector pleaded “I’m taking you to the hospital. You’re going you be- be fine. You’ll heal up and I will take you back with me Santa Cecilia and-” 

He paused as the young boy reached up a hand, making to grab his jacket, but Hector took his free hand off of the wound and held it instead, a moment of silence passed before Hector continued 

“... You would have made a wonderful edition to our family, m'ijo” Hector almost whispered, his voice betraying his defeated heartbreak 

Miguel wasn’t sure what to say back to that. It was getting harder to think, harder to see. Was this really what dying was like? His heavy breathing was becoming shallow, and he clenched the hand Hector was holding, before his weaker voice started singing. 

_“Remember me…..”_

Hectors eyes widened in shock as Miguel continued. 

_“..Though I have … to say.. Goodbye.. Remember me…”_

It was hard for Miguel to keep the melody, and he kept having to take deep breaths to stay awake, but he kept going

_“Don’t let it..make you.. Cry…. for even if.. I’m far away.. I hold you in my heart… i.. Sing a secret……..song… to you.. Each.. night we are.. Apart..”_

Hector snapped himself out of his shocked stupor, his vision glassy with his tears

_“Remember me…. Though …I. Have to… travel far... “_

Hector shook, pulling the boy closer to his chest and joining, though his voice was shaking with every note 

_“ Remember me… each time you hear a sad guitar…”_

They weren’t in harmony, and he had to slow down his singing so Miguel could keep up…

_“Know that I’m with you the only way that I can be…..”_

But it sounded like the best version of itself

_“Until you’re in my arms ...again…”_

Hector petered off after that, realizing he’d sung that last word alone, and that Miguel’s hand had gone limp in his own. 

_“Re..mem.. ber…. me…”_ he sobbed out, finishing the lullaby with a heaviness in his throat. 

He’d only just met the boy that morning, and already if felt like he’d known him a lifetime.. And he was gone. 

He took a shaking breath, and stood in his bloodied charro suit, holding the boy close to his chest. 

He would bury the boy, and he would go home. Miguel gave his life so he could go home to his wife.. To his Coco. 

He would honor that sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun to write (it wasn't it really wasn't i hurt my own heart writing this)


End file.
